Powerups
There have been few formal announcements about what weapons or powerups will be available within the game. However, the following have been confirmed in testing environments at least. Weapons Weapons in Descent: Underground are based on the mechanic of the original weapons from the first Descent game, which featured 5 primary and 5 secondary weapon types. All of the weapons are presently the same, with the notable exception of the Spreadfire Cannon, which has been replaced by a shotgun called the Frag Cannon, which uses Vulcan ammunition. Primary Weapons Primary weapons are your basic go-to weapon for most gameplay. They can even be used to open doors. Lasers Selected with (1) key. Energy based. Laser projectiles are energy missiles color coded to their level, by default fired simultaneously from every cannon bank with each fire. All ships spawn with Laser Level 1. Laser cannon powerups can be collected three times to reach a maximum level of 4. There is also a Quad Laser powerup, which fires two lasers from every cannon bank. For the Typhoon, which can fire three instances of a primary weapon, Quad Lasers will fire 6 energy missiles per shot. Higher levels of laser use more energy. Vulcan Cannon Selected with (2) key. A gattling gun which uses particular ammo. While it is not hitscan, the projectiles fire extremely fast and do a small amount of damage per bullet. Most drones fire two at once. Typhoons fire three at once. Frag Cannon Selected with (3) key. A shotgun type weapon which also depletes Vulcan ammo. Devastating at closer rangers, with a highly diminished long range attack. Plasma Cannon Selected with (4) key. Energy based. Plasma projectiles resemble glowing green energy blobs. While the rate of fire and damage per blob is higher than laser, it also drains your energy quickly. Designed to fill a room with projectiles to control enemy movement. Fusion Cannon Selected with (5) key. Energy based. The ultimate primary weapon. Charge and release type of fire. Known for its bright fuschia/purple fat laser appearance. Fusion projectiles travel through multiple targets. The longer you charge this weapon, the greater the damage of the released projectile. However, if you hold the charge too long, your drone will start to receive damage. Secondary Weapons These are considered hard metal ballistic missiles. You can only carry and fire a limited number at a time, but each one packs the punch of an entire volley of conventional lasers. Concussion MIissile Selected with (6) key. Your basic missile. Fires in the direction you point it. Does wide splash damage. Drones always spawn with some concussion missiles in their weapons bank. Unlike in previous games, Concussion missiles leave red tracers behind them, which gradually fade. Homing Missile Selected with (7) key. This missile does a bit more damage than concussion, and it homes on the target in an arcing motion. Homing missiles in Descent: Underground leave a blue trail. Guided Missile Selected with (8) key. This missile has been moved from the second (7) key function of Descent II and Descent 3. It is unknown how the behavior of guided missiles will work in this prequel. Smart Missile Selected with (9) key. This missile mimics its function from the original games. Fire this non-homing projectile at a target; upon impact, it releases a number of homing green plasma balls particular to this missile. The plasma is released at the target upon impact, resulting in a devastating attack on a single target. Or, if you hit a nearby wall, the homing blobs will find enemies and follow them, seeking them until their energy expires or until impact. The missile leaves a green streak. Mega Missile Selected with (0) key. This missile also mimics its function from original games. However, a bright white flash has been added to its enormous and extremely punishing splash damage. A direct hit from a Mega Missile is nearly always fatal to a drone. Countermeasures These powerups are in their own category, and are deployed using countermeasure controls. For countermeasures that cannot be collected as powerups, please see the page on Countermeasures. Proximity Bomb A floating anti-gravity mine. Can be shot out of the air, but otherwise hovers in place for a long time before expiring. The explosions can multiply and trigger nearby mines. Laser Grid This device deploys in place a two-dimensional circle somewhat larger than a typical 20 meter hallway. It can be used to block off areas and stop chases cold. Though stationary, it is also team aware. Teammates and allies can see the grid as green, and fly through it to destroy its functionality. To enemies, the grid appears red and deals an extremely punishing blow that can destroy their drone. Keys Keys give you access to color coded doors, that seal off security areas. The system is usually pretty simple. Blue is a lower security level, followed by yellow and red. Blue keys give you access to blue doors, and so on. In multiplayer levels, keys give access to power ups. It is unknown how Descent: Underground will utilize keys in single player. Orbs Shield This blue powerup boosts your energy-based armor level to a small degree. However, it will not repair damaged hulls. Energy This yellow powerup boosts your energy level to a small degree. Invulnerability This powerup gives you a 30-second window of free invulnerability immediately upon collecting it. Usually in hard to reach places, but occasionally spawning in conventional areas just to annoy and baffle the enemy. Cloaking This powerup is confirmed, but not yet implemented. It is unknown how this powerup will work on this game. Other Powerups Vulcan ammo Ammunition for the Vulcan and Shotgun Ore A mineral that can be used for various purposes. Presently, by the Goliath for fusing obstacles to place in levels for strategic reasons. Unseen Concepts Tech Tree When you are destroyed, any additions you made to your tech tree may be dropped as powerups, which other players may be able to pick up and use.Design Underground Ships overview New Primary and Secondary Weapons Besides the shotgun, there have been no new weapons to the Descent universe. Early Concepts Wingman has stated that there will be lasers, gatling guns, realistic weapons, plasma weapons, missiles, area of effect weapons, nets, and more.Wingman's Hangout (Pre-Kickstarter) Episode 1 There have also been images of shields, cloaks, invulnerability powerups, and other various concept art for known items.Design Underground Lore and Single Player References